Snare of Darkness
by desertwolf4
Summary: Sequel to Truth of Lies. It is a year after the events in ToL took place. The twins are a year older and things finally seem to be peaceful for once. But when one of the werewolves is found trapped in a hunter's trap, new dangers become reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** And here it is! The third in my Silence series! This time it's Snare of Darkness, a snare is something that is used to trap an animal during a hunt. ^.~ Can you guess where I'm going with this? Just as a heads up though, this one may or may not be a bit darker. Though hopefully the chapters will be just as long.

**Update:** The manga for Silence can be found on dA at illusionarymoon**dot**deviantart**dot**com (tell me if the link doesn't work [it's been giving me trouble having it in here]) Check it out if you like! (That is not my account on dA. On deviantart I am calceil. Feel free to try and find me! Shouldn't be that hard...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Twilight but I do own Conan and Xander cause I made them up. No stealing.

* * *

Snare of Darkness

_One Year Later_

_Edward_

**Chapter One**

There was a difference in the way the sunset that night, the night before the bloodshed that would soon come. Edward could see it as he stood outside his father's home, gazing up at the sun as it dipped down below the trees. Something bad was coming, something that would change everything. In the pit of Edward's stomach he could just tell, if it wasn't for the two children that were asleep inside, Edward probably would have run back inside, found Alice, and asked her what the hell was going on. But he couldn't do that; they had learned that the slightest noise would wake up Conan and in turn Xander, the little vampire eager to protect his brother from anything that came into the room that he did not recognize. And after what happened a year ago, who could blame him? After all it was Xander who had led Jacob right to Conan when the boy was kidnapped. The feeling Edward had during that time was nothing like what he was feeling right then. The voices that flooded the night air were silent. Something had happened, something bad had happened. The woods knew it and were trying to tell someone, anyone who would listen.

Edward tilted his nose to the sky as the wind brushed past his face, and took a breath. There it was the distinct coppery smell of blood tainted the night air. Something, or someone was hurt out there. "Edward, why don't you come back inside?" He turned at the sound of his lover's voice, and shook his head. Jacob frowned and moved over to Edward, wrapping his arms around the vampire's shoulders, gazing out towards the woods with him. "You smell it to don't you?" Jacob asked, and this time Edward nodded. "And you want to find out what." Jacob stopped short his brow furrowed before pulling away from Edward and leaping forward, the wolf appearing. _Get on,_ Jacob ordered and Edward climbed onto his back. Their kids would be safe with a house full of vampires who never slept awake to guard them. Jacob took off running in the direction of the smell, Edward holding onto him.

The great wolf skidded to a stop in a clearing where the rest of the pack was, letting Edward off before turning back to normal himself. Sam glanced there way before looking back down to the wolf that lay on the ground, pining softly. Edward took one look at the wolf and knew it was Seth, the sweet wolf who the kids loved to play with, or well Conan did. Around Seth's hind leg was a large bear trap that made Edward wince with pain. "We can't get it off, but maybe you can Edward," Sam said, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Edward moved forward and stroked Seth's muzzle softly. "We'll hold him down, it's not going to be pretty."

"It'll be okay Seth," Edward whispered into his ear and went over to his injured leg as the wolves held Seth down on the ground. He gripped the hinges of the painful device and pulled. The metal creaked and groaned in protest, but Edward didn't stop, only when he began to hear Seth's yelps and cries of pain did he ever consider stopping. But he couldn't, if that contraption stayed on much longer, the wound would get infected, but how could something so small bring down something so large as a werewolf? It made no sense, till he smelled the poison. The foul stench of something dead was coming from the wound. Finally, the metal cracked and Seth was free. "He needs to get to a doctor. Carlisle is still awake he can help."

Sam gave a nod and shifted, the others getting Seth onto his back and tying him down. Edward was already gone by the time the wolves started to head for the Cullen residence. As much as he loved riding with Jacob, he was fast this way, and for what was coming Carlisle would need whatever head start he could get. The wind rushed past him as he plowed through the door with a loud bang. He could hear Conan's cry, and Xander's growl, and the footsteps on the stairs as the Cullen's rushed down them. "Edward? What's going on?" Carlisle asked, seeing, and smelling, the blood on him.

"Someone hurt Seth Carlisle, real bad. It was like a bear trap and there was a smell of death about it. They should be here soon," Edward said as Esme and Rosalie came down the stairs holding the twins. Quietly, Edward took the very scared Conan from her, and rocked him gently as Jacob came through the door. "Please Carlisle," Edward asked looking at him. "Please."

With a nod Carlisle vanished upstairs and came back down with his medical bag, heading outside, the rest of them following. They watched as Carlisle knelt down by Seth's leg. "It'd be easier if he switched back to human," Edward heard him mumbled. "Seth honey, think you can do that for me?" The wolf gave a slight nod, but managed to shift back. Edward covered Conan's eyes, Jacob doing the same for Xander. Seth's right foot was barely hanging on, the skin-tinted gray. Carlisle himself winced, and set about working, his skillful hands carefully cleaning and treating the wound, before sewing it up. Seth was too out of it to even react to the pain. When Carlisle was done fixing up the wound, he gently wrapped it with sterilized gauze. "Take him inside and straight through to the back. There's a guest room back there where he can stay," the vampire said as he stood up. Sam nodded and picked up Seth, cradling the boy as he went inside. And Edward saw how Carlisle's eyes lingered after Sam.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked softly. "What could have done that to him? Who would have known that they would have to use that particular plant to bring down a wolf?" The question hung heavy in the air, everyone watching Carlisle waiting for an answer from the vampire.

"A hunter, that's who," Carlisle said packing up his kit again. "Only a hunter would know that there was not only a wolf pack in this area, but how to bring one down. If they killed Seth, they probably would have thought that they would have started a war between our two groups. Little did they know that that would never happen." He turned to Alice. "Can you see anything?"

She shook her head, her black hair going every which way. "Sorry, but nope. I'll let you know as soon as I do see something though," Alice told Carlisle, batting at Jasper's hand who was wiggling his fingers at Xander, the boy looking like he was about to bite. "I pray that I won't though. I don't think I want to know what's going to happen," she admitted, glancing down.

"We won't let them get away with this." They turned and looked to Sam, the wolf standing in the doorway. "We won't, Seth is like our little brother. He is family, no one hurts my family and gets away with it." Edward noticed how his eyes met Carlisle's, what the hell was going on with them? "They picked the wrong pack of wolves and family of vampires to mess with. But I do suggest that for the time being, no one goes out alone and we all stick together. Carlisle is there enough room in your house for our families?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, when the twins were born we decided it might be in our best interest to expand. There should be enough rooms. We will welcome you and your families into our home with open arms."

"Thank you." Sam turned to his pack. "Go home, pack what you need and get your family. If they refuse to come, tell them to stay inside, and don't go anywhere alone, or unarmed. We will meet back here in an hour." His gaze darted to Jacob. "You too Black. Your father shouldn't be left alone there."

Jacob nodded and gave Xander to Jasper, the vampire's face lighting up the instant he had the little boy. "I'll be back soon Edward," he said and kissed the top of the vampire's head, smiling at his boys before taking off with the rest of the pack.

"Please be safe," Edward whispered and went inside with the others to await their return. Little did they know, that the following day would be the beginning of hell.

* * *

**Reviews (and suggestions) are loved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I wrote this this morning before my Writing and Thinking class. It was fun to write, I don't completely remember what song I wrote it to. But whatever it was worked! This story will be more complex than the other two. I'm already starting to realize that.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Jacob stared back at La Push, a backpack slung over his shoulder. His father had refused to come back with them. Not because he would be living with the 'bloodsuckers' as he so called them, but he said he had to stay, it was his duty. Someone had to stay behind to protect their home even though Jake had told him that there was no way that they weren't going to guard La Push when they were on patrol, but there was no convincing him. It was with a heavy heart that he headed back for the Cullens, his mind weighed down with so many thoughts it made his head spin.

It had occurred him that he was growing older where as Edward would never get older, he would always remain the same. A part of him had begun to wonder if it was fair to Edward to watch him grow old, to watch him eventually die while Edward and probably the twins would still remain alive. The thoughts came every night while he slept, feeling Edward's eyes on him while he slept. And god, they weren't even officially married, and he wondered if perhaps that would make any difference now. They were a family, they had children together, did it really matter what the laws said about them? Not in Jake's mind, it didn't matter to him. As for the rest of the thoughts that were burrowing nasty thoughts into his mind, concerned poor Seth laying in the bed, injured and there was really nothing they could do. Not to mention that, at least to the pack, it was so damn apparent that Carlisle was not as 'straight-edge' as everyone seemed to think he was. Sam saw it, did anyone else? Or had he just become that observant.

And Seth, damn it if anything happened to him, Jake would be sure that they would rot in all seven layers of hell for hurting him. If he died, well, it's not smart to anger a wolf pack. And Sam, what was up with him? Jake repeatedly found the older wolf staring off into the woods, his mind completely blank. What the hell was going on? His head snapped up at the sound of a pained cry coming from inside the Cullen house. _No, damn it let it not be…_ Jake thought as he dropped his bag and sprinted inside to where Seth had been put. Carlisle was standing over him, holding the wolf down as he thrashed in the bed. Jake could see everyone of Seth's veins dark crawling over his body like spider webs. The boy's eyes were shut tight, struggling against Carlisle's hold. Jake's eyes searched the room and found the syringe on the floor. With a quick glance at Carlisle, he picked it up, piercing Seth's skin and injecting whatever it was into his body. The thrashing soon stopped, his body going limp. "Carlisle what."

"He woke up. He's in a great deal of pain Jacob. If I can't find that damn plant that counteracts it," Carlisle said leaning against the wall, running a hand through his blond hair. He shook his head. "No I will find it, I won't allow someone else to die in this house. There's been too much death in here already." As he straightened up, Jake blocked his way out of the room. "Move Jacob."

"Let me help. You're needed here Carlisle, its no use if you get caught and hurt too. If you did then there would be nothing left, we would be out of options. No one knows medicines as well as you do. What are you looking for?" Jake asked him, his gaze hard, unrelenting.

It was weird to see Carlisle chew on his lip like that, almost nervously as he took a pad of paper out of his pocket and wrote down what he needed. "I need all of these plants. I need them by the end of tonight or else…" His voice dropped, his eyes turning back to Seth. Carlisle didn't need to finish the sentence. If Jake didn't find all the plants by tonight, Seth would die. "Hurry Jacob."

He didn't have to be told twice, as he left the room bumping into Sam as the older wolf walked in to check on the youngest member of the pack. Jake stuck the list in between his teeth and shifted, running off into the forest determined to find each of the damned plants before sundown. It wasn't hard to find most of them, except for the last one on the list. The little blue flowers, and it was starting to grow dark. Jake swore and looked around his eyes finally landing on them. He grabbed them and sprinted as fast as he could back to the Cullen's house, bursting through the door and thrusting the plants into Carlisle's arms, the vampire leaving the room and vanishing inside Seth's. Everyone's eyes were on him; Jake was breathing heavily from running as fast as he did, his hands on his knees.

"Daddy." Jake glanced up and smiled at Conan, the little boy toddling over and wrapping his arms around his legs, his tiny black tail wagging. "Daddy back." It was one of the cutest damn things Jake had ever seen. He scooped Conan up in his arms and kissed his son's cheek, earning a big wet kiss from the boy in return. His body was wet with sweat and he probably stank something horrible. But Conan was not about to let him go.

The twins had started to talk a month or so ago, mainly with each other occasionally calling Edward and Jake 'daddy', they didn't differentiate between the two of them, they were both 'daddy'. Jake wondered if one day they would realize that they would have to come up with two different names for them, or they would just be confused. But for right now it didn't matter. "Yes daddy's back," Jake said and smiled, sitting down on the couch in between Edward and Jasper. _What's with the face Edward?_ Jake asked, looking at him questioningly.

Edward looked to him before glancing back down at the rug where Xander was coloring with crayons. _Something's wrong with Carlisle, he's been acting strange since he killed Aro. It's almost like…like…_

_ He killed someone he really cared about?_

_ Yes! But it doesn't make any sense; Carlisle wouldn't care about someone like him. Aro was insane he tried to kill us. And Carlisle would never do anything to hurt Esme._

_ You're right Edward. It's probably nothing though. Just your imagination._ So perhaps Edward was not the best choice for him to tell his thoughts too, at least concerning his father. Maybe he should talk to Sam? That could work. At least Jake hoped so. Otherwise he wasn't sure how much longer he could go without blurting something out that would end up hurting someone.

* * *

Carlisle gently poured some of the medicine into Seth's mouth, rubbing his throat encouraging the boy to swallow it. "Come on Seth, I know it tastes horrible, but you have to swallow it," he said softly, even though he knew the boy couldn't hear him. "You have to get better, for the people who care about you," he said softly, kneeling by his bed, pulling the blankets back over his body. There was no response from Seth, only time would tell if it actually worked, and Carlisle prayed that it would.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, he glanced up and met Sam's dark eyes. "How is he?" he asked in a low voice, his gaze moving from Carlisle's face to the bed where his pack member lay still, barely breathing. The look of concern on Sam's face only made Carlisle feel like if Seth didn't get better, that it would be his fault.

"He should be okay, I gave him as much of the antidote as his stomach would allow. But only time will tell," Carlisle told him as he stood up, suddenly very aware of how close Sam was to him. "I've done all I can. He's strong Sam, he'll pull through."

Sam nodded, brushing some of Seth's dark hair from his face. "He's burning up." Carlisle didn't feel the need that to him, every werewolf felt like they were on fire. "And you? How are you dealing since our little talk?"

The question took him aback glancing at him before he sighed. "I'm dealing Sam, that's all I can say. I'm dealing. Can't tell you how much I wish I could just close my eyes and sleep. God, I haven't been able to sleep in so many years, I think that I might have forgotten what it's like to have dreams." Carlisle paused. "But then I look at Conan and Xander, see the light in their eyes, the hope that they have. And that's what I try to hold onto, the hope." The heat from Sam's hand touching his shoulder nearly made Carlisle jump. "And I think I should talk to Esme…" He said in a voice little more than a whisper. "She deserves the truth."

"I agree Carlisle, and no matter what happens, you won't be alone. Just remember that." The words startled him more than the heat from Sam's hand. "Alright?" With a nod, Carlisle left the room, if he had a heart it would be racing from the nerves he was feeling. He would talk to Esme, but not tonight.

* * *

**Well???? What do you think? What will Esme's reaction be? What will happen to Seth? And the twins will continue to grow more adorable.**

**Next time on "Snare of Darkness"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sociology was cancelled for today so instead of napping I wrote you all the next chapter :) Hope you like it!

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Chapter Three**

A week had passed since Seth had fallen ill, but he was no worse than he was when he was brought to the Cullen residence. Everyday he was just laying in bed, not having the strength to move, speak, or even open his eyes. He overheard what people talked about in his room even though they thought he couldn't he could, each and every word. How he wished he could just open his eyes tell them that he was feeling better, but he was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep and stay in bed. It was the fight with Esme and Carlisle that had caused his heart to race, startling everyone; they thought someone bad was about to happen with him. No, but listening to Esme sobbing and yelling at Carlisle, while Carlisle was trying to talk to her, to get her to calm down was just enough to get Seth's pulse racing. And that stuff Carlisle kept feeding him was nasty as all get out, but his stomach seemed to keep it down, lucky for the vampire cause if it wouldn't stay in his stomach Carlisle would probably be the one to clean it all up. If only he could wake up, then maybe he could actually be of some use…

There was a lazy smile on Edward's lips as he leaned over the twins' bed, stroking Conan's back softly. Things were peaceful right then, despite the worry and panic that weighed heavily on everyone's mind. The knowledge that something was out there and was hunting them was too frightening for Edward to even think about. Not to mention the tension that was already in the house, and not because Seth hadn't woken up yet, but because Carlisle and Esme had a fight. No one could actually hear what was said, but they knew it was bad. Thank god for Jasper who was able to get the two of them calm before anything bad happened. If it wasn't for Jasper, Edward was fairly certain that things might be just a bit crazier around the house, but he was brilliant with Conan and Xander, and the twins loved their uncle. It was the small things that Edward had decided to hold onto and not any of the bad things. If he focused on those, his mood would go right into the toilet. As a warm hand touched his back, Edward blinked looking over to see Jacob standing next to him. "How was patrol?" he asked softly, leaning against the werewolf. God he looked tired.

"Long, boring, but there was no sign of trouble which was nice. Just glad to be back home," Jake said softly, his arms wrapping around Edward. "How are the twins doing?"

"Sleeping like little angels," Edward whispered smiling at him as he headed for the door. Once they were outside, he closed the door to their room. "They just went to sleep, they wanted to stay up to wait for you to get home before they would go to bed, but I told them that they had to go to bed, and that when they woke up daddy would be home."

Jake smiled and kissed him softly. "Any news on Seth?"

"No. Carlisle said there's been no change, but that's good news, cause at least he's not getting worse."

"Damn it." Jake sighed and shook his head. "And Esme? Carlisle?"

Edward flinched; it was a sensitive topic for all of the Cullens. "Carlisle is sleeping in one of the guest rooms. They won't look at each other. Rosalie blames Carlisle, but they aren't telling us really much of anything so…" Edward shrugged. "I don't really know. I feel like I should talk to Carlisle, but what would I possibly say? Maybe Sam should talk to him again." At the look of surprise on Jake's face Edward, tilted his head. "What? I always see them talking, and Carlisle always seems to be in a much better mood afterwards."

"Well in that case I'm sure Sam will talk to him eventually," Jake said and started to walk towards their room. Once the wolf was inside, Edward couldn't help but laugh as Jake fell face first onto the bed, talking into the pillows about how much he had missed it or something like that. "Coming?"

Edward smiled and lay down next to him, curling up in Jake's arms. "Love you my werewolf."

"Love you too my vampire." As Jake fell asleep, Edward just lay in his arms, enjoying being held.

* * *

**Reviews are much loved!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** A quick chapter I wrote before my pre-calc class. Will update again soon! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jacob sat outside, crouched down on the edge of La Push, his eyes watching the sleeping houses. It was quiet and that was completely fine by him. There was no need for anything to happen. A twig snapped and he looked up seeing Sam bend down next to him. "See anything Jake?" He shook his head. "Nothing is better than something." Jake said nothing, it was…awkward to be around the pack leader these days with everything that was going on inside the Cullen house. Esme had moved out, going to stay with some friends at least that was what Jake had heard and Carlisle had shut himself in the room with Seth or in his bedroom. No one could get him to come out and talk, but as far as Jake could see, everyone was siding with Esme on this one, and Jake, for one, was worried for Carlisle.

"Sam, what's going on with you and Carlisle?" Jake finally asked Sam, looking over at the man whose eyes were fixed forward. "And don't you dare tell me it's nothing Sam, something is going one we can all see it. I'm the only one who is brave enough to actually ask you."

Sam looked at Jacob with a stare that would send most running away, before he sate down on the damp earth with a sigh. "Nothing is going on between us Jake, and if for some reason people have that idea then they are wrong. I told Carlisle that he should tell Esme what's been going on with him because I thought that he would be able to move past what happened with Aro, I was wrong. Esme took it the wrong way and now look what has happened." Jacob watched his pack leader's face, a frown on his lips. "I would have told Edward the same thing if something were going on with him Jacob. I thought it was the right thing to do and I will talk to Carlisle, see if can't talk some sense into him."

Before Jake could answer, he paused something having caught his attention. Something wasn't right, the air smelled wrong. His eyes glanced back out over the houses, quietly studying each and every one of them. Again, he sniffed the air smoke? Yes it was smoke. _Sam? Where is it…_ Jacob didn't have to ask twice, he could see the smoke. With a look at Sam, the pair of them jumped out shifting into their wolf forms and took off towards the fire. Jacob ran faster when his eyes saw the flames coming from the windows of his house and before Sam could stop him, Jacob was inside. His eyes watered and his nose stung from the smoke, but he made his way carefully into his dad's bedroom, the man coughing reaching up for Jake when he was inside. He lay down, letting his dad get onto his back before he exited the house, the rest of the pack taking his dad from his back allowing Jacob room the breathe. He coughed looking to the others.

"Jake head back to the Cullen's, stay there. We'll help clean things up here and meet you there. Don't worry, your dad will be fine." Jake looked at Sam as if he wanted to disobey him, but nodded heading for his home.

* * *

"Breathe in, and out." Jake did as Carlisle said, his stethoscope cold against Jake's bare chest. "Your lungs sound good, but your throat will be sore for a couple of days. You're lucky Jacob."

Jake couldn't bring himself to look Carlisle in the eye, even if he did feel sorry for him. "Thanks Carlisle, do you know where Edward is?"

"In the bathroom with the boys," Carlisle told him and Jacob left the room.

He smelled like smoke when he walked into the bathroom only to have Conan latch onto his leg and hide behind him. Edward was kneeling by the tub looking at him, Xander in the tub, suds in his dark hair. Jacob looked down at Conan. "No wa-wa," the little boy said and hid his face in Jacob's leg. "No wa-wa."

Jacob smiled and scooped him up, poking his nose softly. "Come on little man, baths are a good thing. You'll be all clean." Conan just looked at him. "And I won't let anything happen to you," Jacob told him as he placed the naked child into the tub, kneeling beside Edward. "Someone set my dad's house on fire, he's okay and so am I." Jacob said before Edward could even ask him what the hell had happened. "I'll get cleaned up once they're done alright?"

"Alright," Edward said and smiled going back to washing Xander's hair. "Seth woke up for a while, just long enough to eat some solid food, then fell right back asleep."

"It's progress," Jake said with a smile back at him, letting Conan hold onto his hand while Edward started to wash him. "Sam said nothing is going on between him and your father, also said he was going to talk to Carlisle later on, but with what happened at La Push… Who knows when that will be?"

"Things will settle down Jake, they will." Jacob smiled and kissed Edward's cheek. "You'll see."

* * *

Seth's eyes opened staring up at the ceiling as he had been doing as of late. Yes, he could open his eyes, but his body felt heavy as if his bones were made of lead. He couldn't move, he wanted to, but he couldn't. There was nothing really preventing him from moving, he just had to. Seth had to tell them what was coming, if they didn't know then…then… He didn't want to think about it. With a painful groan, he managed to roll onto his side, staring at the wall for a moment before he forced himself up into a sitting position. The instant he was sitting up he knew it was a bad idea. He didn't have total control of his muscles as he fell forward, face first, onto the floor with a loud thud. Now to top everything off, his face hurt like hell. Someone would have heard that, someone had to have heard it. All Seth could do was wait.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** A quick chapter that actually gave me a hell of a time writing it... Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Chapter Five**

At the thud that came from downstairs, Edward was there in an instant, leaving Jacob in the bathroom with the twins. It would be good father-twins bonding time, that and Jacob hadn't given them one recently so…yeah. Edward looked into Seth's room, and stared at the wolf laying face down on the floor. Carefully, Edward picked him up, setting Seth back down on the bed. "What happened Seth?" Edward asked softly, tucking him back into bed. Who knows where Carlisle had gone off to this time; so Edward was looking after Seth. "You feel okay?"

Seth gave a weary nod, leaning back against the wall and the pillows. "Dizzy and like my bones have been replaced with cement." Seth shut his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Edward… I need to tell you what happened."

"Seth I think you should wait for Sam."

"No time. If I tell, you can tell the others before I pass out again…which I'm sure I will."

Edward frowned but nodded, sitting down on the bed. "Alright, tell me."

* * *

_Seth tilted his head, pausing for a moment during his run, panting softly. The scent of blood was in the air, but he was confused, the pack wasn't hunting tonight, and the vampires would hunt farther up in the mountains. Perhaps it was an injured animal or hiker, though it was starting to become late, Seth knew he should probably head back, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Silently, Seth made his way towards the smell, it growing stronger and stronger by the second. Finally, he came upon the source of the smell, a small wolf pup, a gash on his side, was curled up pining softly. Seth lowered his head and walked forward, but just as he was about to reach the puppy, pain shot through his leg, his vision going white. He snarled thrashing every which way trying to get the thing on his leg to come off so the pain would stop. It didn't come lose and his energy was starting to drain from his body, panting heavily he lay down. He could hear the footsteps; saw the pup being picked up by someone and a man standing over him. "Soon, you and all your little friends…will suffer the same fate as you." Seth's vision went black, and he saw no more._

_

* * *

  
_

Edward stared at him. "You have to tell Sam, Edward, you have to." He could hear how tired Seth sounded. "Please…"

"All right Seth, alright I'll tell them, just get some sleep," Edward said softly, tucking Seth in again. "I'll go tell them right now okay?" Seth was asleep before Edward ever had a chance to hear his reply. Edward watched him for a moment, and then stood up leaving the room to go back to Jacob. He wasn't in the bathroom, next best place to look was the twins' room.

Edward walked in and smiled to see Jacob sitting on the floor with the twins in his lap asleep, Conan in blue footie pajamas, Xander in green. Their room was simple, they really hadn't had a chance to decorate it, but it was filled with toys and stuffed animals. There were two beds one for Conan and one for Xander. Jacob looked up at him and held a finger to his lips as Edward sat down beside him on the carpet. _What is it Edward? You look worried._ Jacob asked him, tilting his head.

_Can you tell Sam something for me Jake? _He waited and when Jacob nodded, Edward continued. _Seth woke up, that's what the thud was, and he told me what happened, says Sam needs to know. _Edward looked down before telling him what Seth had told him right before he had passed out.

* * *

Sam shook his head, standing on the boarder of La Push. It had been an hour since he had heard from Jacob about what Seth had said, and it was worrying him deeply. Someone was out to get the pack, a hunter? Perhaps, a certain type of hunter maybe, but there was no way that Sam could be sure unless…unless someone died. The hunters that he was thinking of were thought to be extinct, that they had died out and none were left, it was one of the few reasons that if someone saw his pack in the woods he wouldn't freak out, but now, Sam was starting to wonder if even letting the pack into the woods was safe anymore. Not to mention the safety of Jacob's vampire family. And Carlisle. Goddamn it there was too much to worry about. He needed time to think, time that he wasn't sure he had, his main priority was making sure Seth was okay and healthy.

A raindrop fell on his cheek and Sam looked up into the dark sky as the rain began to pour down on top of him. He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, the cool rain calming him. Who needed showers when there is the rain? Sam closed his eyes, arms stretched out as he turned in a slow circle allowing him to relax. It felt like he hadn't been able to in weeks, but now that he could it felt very refreshing, things seemed so simpler right then. Sam stopped looking into the woods before walking back towards the Cullen's house to check up on Seth. He was sure that things would fall into place he just had to give it a little bit of time.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Here's a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Carlisle stood outside on the deck, alone, his arms folded defensively over his chest. His body ached and he was tired, so emotionally tired, he wanted to crawl into box and never come out. The look on Esme's face when he had told her was crushing, debilitating. In all honesty he hadn't wanted to hurt her so, he thought…he thought that it might hurt her less if she heard it from him, rather than from someone else. God, he had been so wrong and now he felt more alone than he had in years. His family had turned against him, and it was his own damn fault. He felt disgusting, horrible, as though even if he spent hours in the shower he wouldn't come clean. Carlisle closed his eyes, letting the window blow against his face, touching his skin softly. The tears fell silently down his cheeks, as the deck creaked. His eyes snapped open and he turned looking at Sam, hands shoved into his pocket. Quickly, Carlisle turned away, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Seth woke up not too long ago," he heard himself mutter. "Fell right back asleep though."

The heat was practically radiating off of Sam's body as the wolf stepped beside Carlisle, and leaned against the railing. "I heard, your son came and found me and the rest of the pack." Carlisle could feel Sam's eyes staring at him, it made his skin crawl. "You were crying…"

"Of course I was crying. I've broken the heart of the women who I had loved for years, turned my family against me, and the only two people of my family who are talking to me are my grandchildren and they have no idea what's going on," Carlisle snapped at him, his eyes glaring angrily. "And I am fairly certain there is nothing I can do about it. I dug my own grave and I don't even have advantage of being able to sleep away the loss and pain." He looked away from Sam, his body tense, and he flinched when he felt Sam's hand on his shoulder.

"Things may seem bad now Carlisle, but they can only get better from here. You chose to save your family, remember that. Yes, Esme is angry now, but soon I'm sure you two will be able to sit down and talk like the adults you should be acting as." As always, Sam was making perfect sense, and Carlisle was beginning to hate that about the man. "Not everyone has abandoned you Carlisle. I'm still here if you need me." Carlisle glanced at him as Sam's fingers brushed against his own. "I'm right here Carlisle, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you Sam…"

"You're welcome Carlisle."

* * *

Conan opened his eyes and yawned, looking around the dark room. Where was his daddy? Where was his papa? It was time to find them. With his tongue poking out from between his lips he climbed out of his bed and toddled out of the room into the hallway, his tail swishing. So many interesting smells, but where was daddy and papa's? Sitting down on his butt, he slid down the stairs one at a time till he reached the bottom. His tummy growled. Oh, daddy and papa would have to wait, tummy time! Peaking into the kitchen, he saw the big white thing that held the juice. When daddy got him juice, daddy would open the door and take out the juice box. Conan went over to the white thing and attempted to open the door, but he was too short. He fell back onto his butt and started to whine till Uncle Jasper came in the room. "Juice!" Conan said and rubbed at his eyes pointing to the fridge. "Juice!"

Jasper gave him a small smile and opened the door, taking out a juice box and giving it to Conan. "What do you say Conan?"

"Tank you!" Conan said happily and hugged Jasper's legs. "Daddy?"

"I'm not sure where your daddy is. Let's go find him," Jasper said and scooped the boy up, going in search of his daddy and papa.

* * *

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
